I see you
by Snxtgirl
Summary: Solo un par de segundos, solamente eso había bastado para que todo su mundo cambiara en cuestión de segundos.


Solo un par de segundos, solamente eso había bastado para que todo su mundo cambiará en cuestión de segundos. Adrien no era alguien que se sorprendiera con facilidad, después de todo su doble vida como parte del dúo favorito de París le había hecho ver un sinfín de cosas que podrían asombrar a cualquier persona; pero lo que sus ojos estaban observando en ese momento era lo más sorprendente y maravilloso que jamás había visto.

* * *

Habían terminado con aquel akuma después de varias horas de pelea y ambos estaban muy agotados, las cosas se habían complicado el momento en que Chat Noir una vez más había caído víctima de aquel akuma, terminando en un sueño profundo por el resto de la batalla, el rubio ya esperaba una vez más las noticias: "Chat Noir una vez más víctima de un akuma. ¿Esa es la clase de compañero que Ladybug merece?", no lo iba a aceptar frente a su compañera pero... Esas palabras dolían, cada vez se sentía un poco más inseguro, indigno de estar al lado de ella, su lady, su mejor amiga. Era por esa misma razón que ahora se encontraba en un estado de shock. Desde aquel primer día el rubio había jurado que amaría incondicionalmente a la chica debajo de aquella máscara sin importar como luciera, tanto tiempo había insistido en que ambos mostraran sus identidades para así poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba en realidad; todas aquellas veces siempre había recibido un rotundo "No" como respuesta.

Y ahora todo se venía abajo por un simple descuido. Chat había tenido la oportunidad de recargarse después de usar Cataclismo por lo cual no tenía ninguna urgencia en huir del lugar, al parecer ese no era el caso de la peliazul; pues había salido disparada a un rincón alejado de la víctima y el rubio, sin poder dejar esa costumbre de siempre estar al pendiente de ella; la siguió. ¿Qué tan cansada o distraída debió estar Ladybug para no notar su presencia? Más de lo que Chat Noir había imaginado.

"¡Tikki, lo siento tanto!"

Sólo eso había bastado para que el felino se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, después de unos segundos aquella magia tan característica de un kwami envolvió a la chica, rodeada de un rosa pastel poco a poco la figura de la chica detrás de aquella brillante máscara se formó frente a sus ojos. Si bien él era alguien bastante distraído no había que ser un genio para poder descubrir de quién se trataba, justo ahora que estaba viendo la identidad de Ladybug fue que se dió cuenta de la enorme venda que había estado portando en sus ojos. El cabello era una enorme pista, aquellos ojos eran inigualables, incluso las pequeñas pecas que se encontraban en el puente de su nariz... ¡Todas las pistas estaban ahí! ¿Acaso era tan ciego? ¿Tan denso?

" ¿...Marinette?" Preguntó, con nerviosismo que se reflejaba en el temblor de su voz.

Y pasó, ella se dio la vuelta y con eso bastó; Chat Noir se dió cuenta que todo este tiempo su Lady había estado detrás de él. ¡Claro, claro que Marinette era Ladybug! Ese liderazgo, la manera en cómo defendía a sus compañeros de los sucios y bajos comentarios de Chloé, como estaba dispuesta ayudar a cualquiera que requiriera apoyo, su manera de ser tan entregada y apasionada, su humildad... ¡Todo, todo estaba ahí! El pecho del rubio latió con tanta fuerza en cuestión de segundos que casi había perdido la expresión de la chica frente a él. El rubor que habían tomado sus mejillas por el cansancio repentinamente había desaparecido, sus labios habían palidecido y su mirada llena de horror sólo auguraba cosas malas, ella no quería ser descubierta. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más él alzó sus manos, moviéndolas con fuerza de lado a lado y negando de manera continua, evitando así que la peliazul siguiera hablando.

"¡No tienes que decir nada, Marinette!" Y huyó, alzó su bastón para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, con el corazón a mil por hora.

...

Al día siguiente Adrien no sabía qué hacer, había pasado toda la noche pensando en que decirle a Marinette, cómo afrontar el tema de que había descubierto su identidad y ahora él debía revelar la suya. Era lo justo, ¿no? Aunque ella no había querido revelar nada antes... ¿Eso significaba que incluso ahora ella seguía con la idea de no revelar sus identidades? Además ella apenas y lo miraba en clases, nunca iniciaba conversación y le costaba mucho el poder mantener las palabras entre ellos, el rubio llegó a pensar mucho tiempo que todo era porque él era el chico nuevo en el lugar, que era sólo porque no lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener la confianza que tenía con Nino o con Alya, pero al saber que Alya había entrado sólo un día antes que él le hizo pensar que realmente no era cosa de confianza. ¿Seguiría enojada por lo de la goma de mascar? ¡Había sido solamente un accidente!

Tan preocupado estaba con eso que no se había dado cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes: Ya era hora de ir a clases y era un día muy especial, San Valentín.

"Plagg, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? Lo más probable es que Marinette no quiera verme después de que le diga quién soy," preguntó mientras limpiaba su rostro con agua fría por tercera vez consecutiva y después de escuchar la risa burlona de su kwami Adrien supo que el día iba a ser eternamente largo.

Después de minutos debatiéndose el asistir o no a clases, finalmente decidió que no había solución alguna en evitar una confrontación. Lo justo era hacerle saber lo más pronto posible. Al llegar al salón, minutos antes de que la clase comenzará; el rubio se dio cuenta de que decirle era la mejor opción. Ahí estaba Marinette, con la expresión de la noche anterior aún más marcada, podía debajo de sus ojos que ella tampoco había conciliado el sueño en absoluto, sus ojos (era el mismo tono, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?) buscaban de un lado a otro a alguien, como si estuviera esperando en cualquier momento que todo mundo supiera su secreto, la paranoía la estaba consumiendo y él no podía ver a la chica que más quería de esa manera.

Tenía toda la intención de ir a ella, tomarla de las manos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que su secreto estaba a salvo con él, que le seguía amando de manera incondicional y que ahora más que nunca la protegería de todo, pero justo cuando sus pasos se dirigían a ella, una melena rubia tapó su vista mientras que un peso se colgó sobre sus hombros.

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Adrichou!" Y el beso en su mejilla fue inevitable, Chloé era su amiga desde hacía muchos años y Adrien simplemente no podía rechazar muchas de sus acciones, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en dirección a la peliazul y ambos cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos, el rubio supo que había sido suficiente. Con una sonrisa en sus labios tomó las manos de su amiga y beso ambas mejillas en gesto amistoso, alejándole de aquel incómodo abrazo.

"Feliz día, Chloé. Si me permites...," y acto seguido camino donde Marinette.

La reacción había sido instantánea, el color en las mejillas de la peliazul había aumentado considerablemente en cuestión de segundos y una bolsita entre sus manos, que no había notado antes; se removió ante la fuerza de agarre que estaba aplicando. ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? ¿No quería hablar con él? Ni idea, ya tendría tiempo para descubrir eso después.

"Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, después de un segundo y tras el empujón de una morena que parecía estar muy entusiasmada, la chica se encontraba caminando a su lado en dirección al jardín del colegio. El silencio entre ambos era un poco incómodo pues eran pocas las ocasiones que ellos estaban a solas. El rubio repetía en su cabeza una y mil veces cómo debía decirle todo, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado para no hacer enojar a Marinette por haber descubierto su secreto, o pensando en cómo fingiría que no le dolía el hecho de que ella probablemente estaría decepcionada de que él era Chat Noir. Pero es que no había manera correcta de decirlo ¿'Hola Ladybug, lamento mucho haber descubierto tu identidad; pero no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie quién eres. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Ah, es que yo soy Chat Noir'? ¡Claro, seguro ahí mismo ella renunciaba a su Miraculous! Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad llegaron finalmente a las escaleras a la salida del colegio, donde él una vez le había entregado algo que después terminó siendo un símbolo de amistad, la primera que había hecho al llegar.

Y justo cuando él estaba decidido a hablar, Marinette le había interrumpido cualquier intento.

"¡F-Feliz día de S-San Valentín, A-Adrien!" Su voz apenas y se había escuchado a pesar de que la peliazul había intentado hablar de manera clara. Y ahí estaba ella, la superheroína de París llamada Ladybug, con las mejillas y orejas entintadas de un rubor carmín muy fuerte, las manos extendidas entregando aquella bolsita que antes había llamado su atención. El rubio sin saber cómo reaccionar, y presa del pánico; simplemente alzó sus manos y rodeo las contrarias mientras se acercaba a ella lo más que le fue posible, mirándole fijamente a los ojos e intentando ignorar el calorsito que se estaba acomulando en sus mejillas.

"Feliz día para ti también, my lady."

Y la respuesta había sido inmediata. Los ojos tan azules de Marinette se abrieron con fuerza, mirándole fijamente mientras aquel rubor aumentaba considerablemente al punto de parecer un pequeño tomate, las manos se sentían temblar a pesar de estar entrelazadas con las del rubio y aquellos labios se habían abierto en una pequeña "o" a causa de la sorpresa. Adrien vió pasar un sin fin de emociones por los ojos tan expresivos que su compañera poseía, vio el miedo, el pánico y vulnerabilidad de haber sido descubierta una vez más, además de una clara confusión también; pero después vio algo más ahí... ¿Alivio, alegría, cariño...? No podía dejar de ver cómo su rostro podía expresar tantas cosas en pocos minutos, no supo en qué momento ella había deshecho el agarre y ahora estaba colgada de sus hombros como minutos antes Chloé lo había estado, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"¡Eres tú! Minou, chaton...," escuchó sus palabras y el cuerpo del rubio reaccionó por sí solo, sus manos se alzaron para abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello, alzandola solo un poco del suelo. "Eres tú, menos mal eres tú; estaba tan preocupada de que alguien más supiera que yo...," incapaz de continuar simplemente se abrazó más a él, poniéndose de puntitas para estar lo más cerca posible.

"Todo este tiempo estuviste detrás de mí...," fue entonces que que se separó solo un poco de ella, juntando sus frentes para poder verle fijamente a los ojos, entrelazando sus manos tras bajarla una vez más a tierra firme. "Te encontré, bugaboo."

¿Era muy pronto para poder besarla? Ella le entregó un regalo de San Valentín, eso quería decir que debía sentir algo por él, ¿no? O al menos por Adrien, aunque fuera un simple cariño de amigos, decidido a saber aclaro un poco su garganta más cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, una vez más la peliazul se había encargado de dejarle sin palabras. Tras sentir un beso fugaz en su mejilla lo único que fue capaz de hacer es sentir sus piernas convertirse en gelatina mientras una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios.

Oh, pobres ilusos; si tan sólo hubieran volteando un poco la mirada se hubieran dado cuenta del celular que los estaba grabando a lo lejos y de una rubia que estaba haciendo el peor coraje de su vida mientras que el resto de sus compañeros celebraban que por fin las cosas se hayan aclarado entre aquellos tortolos. Era una suerte que no se pudiera escuchar nada desde el aula, ¿verdad?


End file.
